Стенограммы/Совет Селестии
Русская стенограмма = :тук тук :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Привет, Спайк! Что такое? :Спайк: Хотел убедиться, что ты готова к сегодняшней церемонии. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. :от телепортации :Старлайт Глиммер: Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы получим медали... :Сумеречная Искорка: Шшшш! :Старлайт Глиммер: ...почёта. :Спайк: Ты что, шутишь? Ты это заслужила. Ты же спасла Эквестрию от...... королевы Крисалис! Тебе помогали Трикси, и Торакс, Дискорд и... :Старлайт Глиммер: Э... да, я знаю, что было, я же там была. :Спайк: А, точно. А... так что ты наденешь? :Старлайт Глиммер: Не знаю. А что, надо наряжаться? :Спайк: Нет! То есть... можно. Как говорит Рарити... Рарити "Слишком нарядной быть нельзя, дорогуша, будешь самой красивой пони в комнате". Хе-хе-хе! :Старлайт Глиммер: На что ты смотришь? :Спайк: Нет, не смотри! :от телепортации :Спайк: Там был паук, но он э... исчез. Спасибо, Старлайт. Пока! :свист :Старлайт Глиммер: Мм? :закрывается :Спайк: Хе-хе! Она не заметила. Мы отличная команда, Сумеречная. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сумеречная? Хи-хи-хи! Да, суперкоманда. Думаешь, ей понравится? Хочу, чтобы подарок как бы говорил: "Я горжусь тобой как наставник и подруга. Эквестрия в безопасности, благодаря тебе". :Спайк: Оу! Я думал, ты даришь ей зеркало, как у тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. :Спайк: Напиши открытку, зеркало этого не скажет. Думаю, ей понравится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ей зеркала в комнате не хватает. А когда она проснeтся, то увидит себя в кругу друзей. Я подарю ей его после церемонии. :Спайк: Да, только тебе не надо готовить замок к торжеству? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, я поручила Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Хм! :от пушки-конфетти :Пинки Пай: Уф! :тема :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, Трикси, Торакс и Дискорд проявили смелость и сообразительность в трудный момент. Они доказали, что узы дружбы, даже самые необычные, сильнее любых невзгод. Остановив королеву Крисалис, они не только спасли Эквестрию, но и освободили оборотней от её гнeта. :зап :Дискорд: Вперeд, Дискорд, ура! Ха-ха-ха! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хи-хи-хи! :Принцесса Селестия: Поэтому для нас честь вручить им розовые сердца смелости Эквестрии. :апплодисменты :хлоп :Пинки Пай: Да! О! А? Нет! И не совсем. Вот так, почти. :хлоп :Пинки Пай: Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы очень гордимся всеми вами! :апплодисменты :музыка :Трикси: Великая и могучая Трикси с огромной радостью спасла вас от неизбежной погибели. :Дискорд: Да, потому что ты всe это сделала одна. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хи-хи! :Санбёрст: Не могу поверить, что ты справилась без магии. :Оборотень 1: Это потрясающе! :Оборотень 2: Никто никогда не шeл против Крисалис. :Старлайт Глиммер: О! Я сделала то, что сделала бы любая пони. Хе-=хе. :Принцесса Селестия: Это чудесное чувство, правда? Видеть, как блистает ученик, в которого ты всегда верила. :Сумеречная Искорка: смех У меня щeки болят. Кажется, я никогда столько не улыбалась. :Принцесса Селестия: Я могу лишь представить, каково это. :Дискорд: Да, Старлайт - лучшая ученица года, верно? У неё такой потенциал! Что мы будем с ней делать? Под мы я имею в виду тебя, ты же её наставница. Теперь её судьба в твоих копытах. :от телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: Не беспокойся, я запланировала уроки дружбы на три года вперeд. :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что смешного? :Дискорд: Нет-нет! Старлайт переросла простые уроки дружбы. Она получила орден за спасение Эквестрии. Я думал, ты шутишь. Ты же шутишь, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Хе-хе. Ну, конечно шучу. :Дискорд: Ясно, что у тебя должны быть на неё большие планы. Так же, как Селестия наставила тебя на путь, в конце которого ты стала принцессой. :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Да. :Дискорд: Это чудесно! Я уверен, что она хочет поскорее всe узнать. :зап :Сумеречная Искорка: звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, каково тебе управлять целым королевством? :Торакс: Немножко сложновато, но приспосабливаемся. :Оборотень 1: Скажи, а в дружбе важна внешность? :Эпплджек: Э... нет, не совсем. :Дискорд: О, Старлайт, принцесса Искорка хочет сказать нам кое-что важное. Вернее, только тебе, но я любопытен, хочу послушать. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хорошо. Прошу прощения... :зап :Старлайт Глиммер: Не важно. Что происходит? :Дискорд: Искорка как раз хотела раскрыть свой большой замысел для тебя. :Старлайт Глиммер: Правда? Мне интересно, что будет дальше. :Дискорд: Да, нам обоим это очень интересно. :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Ну конечно! И у меня есть план, естественно. Но сейчас не лучшее время, наслаждайся вечеринкой. :Трикси: Старлайт, пошли, Вести Понивилля хотят сделать наше фото. Э... и твоё, Дискорд. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :зап :Дискорд: Псcт! Я вижу, что ты делаешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Дискорд: Конечно! Ты уже выбрала идеальный момент во время вечеринки, чтобы объявить всем пони о своём плане. Браво, Искорка! Расскажу Флаттершай и другим. :зап :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд, нет! :двери :Спайк: Искорка, ты читаешь во время торжества? Снова? О? :бумаг :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет, это она умеет, это она освоила, этому я её научила... :Спайк: Дай угадаю: что-то не так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, я ужасный наставник! Почему я не выбрала путь для Старлайт? Принцесса Селестия всe продумала для меня. Ах! Точно! И-го-го! :Спайк: Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня было множество уроков дружбы на годы вперёд, но когда нас захватила Крисалис, Старлайт взяла всe в свои копыта и сделала шаг вперeд. Но, думаю, уроков недостаточно. :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе досталась талантливая ученица. Что-то мне это напоминает. :Спайк: Хи-хи! :Сумеречная Искорка: Поэтому я и пришла поговорить с тобой, ты из всех пони знаешь, что делать. Ты была мной, а я была Старлайт. А сейчас представь, что ты - это ты, а я - это я. :Спайк: А? :Принцесса Селестия: Хах. Продолжай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда я была твоей ученицей, а ты была на этом месте, ты... О нет! Ты отправила меня в Понивилль, значит, мне пора отослать куда-то Старлайт Глиммер. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу поверить! Старлайт пора отправлять в дорогу, не так ли? :Принцесса Селестия: Только ты можешь принять это решение. Да, оно сложное, но твоё сердце знает, что правильно, даже если болит. :Спайк: Куда ты её пошлeшь? Ох, рано. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет-нет, я должна это сделать. Вот дела! :Флаттершай: Вот дела? :Дискорд: Что бы ни готовила Искорка для Старлайт, это так увлекательно! :Эпплджек: Почему она об этом нам не сказала? :Дискорд: Наверное, вы не так близки, как думаете. Хо-хо-хо, шучу! Она хотела сделать всем сюрприз. Только между нами. Она скоро сделает важное заявление. :Пинки Пай: Иии! Это так увлекательно! И неожиданно. Ведь организатор торжества сообщает обо всех планах. :Rainbow Dash: План у неё точно есть. Когда это у Искорки не было плана? :Сумеречная Искорка: бормотание Хм! Не знаю, вдруг я пошлю её не туда? Ах... Куда же? Ах, поняла! После победы над Крисалис Старлайт позволила оборотням изменить своё общество. Может, послать её туда? :магии :Спайк: Это круто! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если Старлайт отправится в улей оборотней, она сможет помочь им изменить их жизнь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Итак, дружба для новичков. Мы с Торэксом покажем, что такое компромисс. :Торакс: Я хочу на обед нектар из жимолости. :Старлайт Глиммер: актёрская игра А я хочу сэндвич. О нет! Что же нам делать? :Тупой оборотень: Атакуй! Выбирает победитель! :галдят :Старлайт Глиммер: Или... мы с Тораксом можем это обсудить и найти выход, который устроит обоих. :Торакс: актёрская игра Старлайт, будешь сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и жимолостью? :Старлайт Глиммер: актёрская игра Звучит очень аппетитно! :Старлайт Глиммер и Торакс: Компромисс! :галдят :Спайк: Кажется, это не то, что бы делали Старлайт и Торакс. :Принцесса Селестия: Это фантазия Искорки, Спайк. Неправильных фантазий не бывает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. :Тупой оборотень: Старлайт Глиммер - самая разумная и прозорливая пони. :Спайк: Да, точно фантазия Искорки. :Принцесса Селестия: Это был бы чудесный путь для Старлайт. Оборотням следует учиться любви через дружбу. Старлайт придeтся там очень долго работать, но это принесeт ей удовлетворение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это и опасно. Стоит одному оборотню отбиться от стаи... :трансформации :Starlight Оборотень: смех Привет! Я Старлайт Глиммер. А вас как зовут? :Оборотень 2: Э... Корникл. :Starlight Оборотень: Ха-ха-ха! Что это за имя? А твои крылья такие... мм... прозрачные. Я так рада, что я пони! Ха! А вы что, какие-то жуки? :зап :шлепоки :Оборотень 2: Вот она! Хватайте её! :Спайк: А... скорее всего, этого не будет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но может быть. Я не могу отправить её, Селестия знает куда, всe это не продумав. :Принцесса Селестия: Хм! Я не знала, что я крылатое выражение. Вопрос уместный, конечно, но даже я не знаю ответа. Это важнейшее решение, ты должна продумать все варианты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думай, думай, думай! А ещё есть драконы. Можно послать Старлайт на землю драконов, она точно подружится с Эмбер. :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Эмбер! :Принцесса Эмбер: Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер и Принцесса Эмбер: grunt :Принцесса Эмбер: Готова заняться рискованными драконьими делами? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха-ха, а то! :Спайк: Так, это не похоже ни на Эмбер, ни на Старлайт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто знает, как всe пойдeт, Спайк. :и огни :Спайк: Ах!... :топ :Спайк: Чудно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт понравится в землях драконов. Судя по письмам Эмбер, драконам живeтся весело: огненные пиры, дракон-боулинг, фестиваль "Коготь Чева". :Старлайт Глиммер: Ууу! Аахаха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт может пробыть там долго, но, к сожалению, не все драконы любят пони так, как Эмбер. :Гэрбл: Эй, Твинкл Стар! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я Старлайт Глиммер. :Гэрбл: Старкл Лайтстар? :Старлайт Глиммер: Старлайт. Глиммер. :Гэрбл: Ну не важно. Повеселимся? :вжух! :Старлайт Глиммер: Во что мы ныряем? :Гэрбл: В лаву! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что?! :Спайк: Искорка, это безумие. :магии :Спайк: Старлайт владеет магией, она может остановить своё падение в лаву. :Сумеречная Искорка: А если она не поймeт, что это происходит? Ну мало ли что, Спайк! Надо послать её в безопасное место. Безопасное, безопасное, безопасное... Я могу отправить её в Кристальную империю продолжить изучение магии с Санбёрстом. :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Это идеально! Познание Санбёрста в магии под стать умениям Старлайт. :Санбёрст: Нашёл! Помести свой рог прямо на зелье и представь часы, которые хочешь создать. :магии :ку-ку! :Сумеречная Искорка: Соревнуясь, они смогут стать самыми талантливыми единорогами Эквестрии! :Старлайт Глиммер: У нас получилось! Быстрее, что дальше? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, на изучение магии уйдeт целая жизнь, и Старлайт придeтся остаться там надолго, особенно когда они дойдут до сложных заклинаний. :Спайк: Три, два, один. :Сумеречная Искорка: А если они станут слишком амбициозными? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я бы не стала соединять призрачное заклинание Старсвирла с искривлением пространства. А если добавить перенос во времени Самнамбулы? :Санбёрст: Если всe делать правильно, это позволит материализовать предмет, потерянный в прошлом. :мела :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох! Не делайте этого! :вжух! :Старлайт Глиммер: А-а! :Санбёрст: А-а-а! :Старлайт Глиммер: А-а-а! :Санбёрст и Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт! Нет!!! :Спайк: Искорка, приди в себя! :магии :Спайк: Успокойся, Искорка, ничего не случилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но могло бы! Похоже, я не могу её никуда послать. Что же мне делать?! :Принцесса Селестия: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты смеёшься надо мной? :Принцесса Селестия: Ха-ха-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не верится, что ты смеёшься надо мной. :Принцесса Селестия: О, Искорка, не над тобой, я смеюсь, потому что переживала те же самые страхи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! :Принцесса Селестия: Я расскажу тебе историю. Однажды жила очень талантливая юная пони. :Принцесса Селестия: за кадром Она была моей лучшей ученицей. :Спайк: за кадром Ты рассказываешь об Искорке? К чему ты ведeшь? :Принцесса Селестия: за кадром Ах... Да, Спайк. Я постоянно удивлялась и поражалась её открытиям. Но я заметила, что её увлечение учeбой не позволяло ей полностью раскрыться. :Спайк: за кадром Она была отстранённой и одинокая? :Принцесса Селестия: за кадром Да, Спайк. Мне надо было принять решение, но это было непросто. :Принцесса Селестия: Может, закрыть библиотеку или устроить бал во дворце? Ей бы пришлось общаться с другими пони. Ох! Мне надо отослать её. :Принцесса Селестия: за кадром Я знала, что в Понивилле есть особая группа пони, но придумывала всё новые причины не отсылать тебя. :Принцесса Селестия: Ох! Что, если она встретит Мантикору или её утянут в Тартар? А хуже всего - вдруг она не сойдётся с другими пони? :Стражник 1: Нам что-то надо сказать? :Стражник 2: Думаю, нет. :Принцесса Селестия: за кадром Я держала тебя в Кантерлоте дольше, чем надо. :Принцесса Селестия: В итоге я поняла, почему я переживала. Я сама не хотела, чтобы ты уезжала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Принцесса Селестия: Мне нравилось, что ты моя ученица. Ты бросала вызов и учила меня так же, как я учила тебя. Стыдно признаться, но я боялась, что с новыми друзьями я больше не буду тебе нужна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия, ты ошибаешься. Ты всегда будешь мне нужна. :Принцесса Селестия: Думаю, у Старлайт Глиммер те же чувства к тебе, если ты об этом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, я боюсь, немного. :Спайк: О-хо-хо. Точно боишься, даже очень. :Принцесса Селестия: И вот прошло много лет, Искорка. Мы - доказательство того, что, если дать кому-то расправить крылья, он не обязательно исчезнет из твоей жизни. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. :Принцесса Селестия: Если ты ещё беспокоишься, попроси её писать тебе письма. :Спайк: Хи-хи-хи! :беседуют :прожектор :пыыыыым! :Дискорд: Кажется, я проболтался, что ты представишь свой большой план для Старлайт сегодня. Я такой глупый! Но мы все хотим знать, что ты задумала. Тебе же не пришлось срочно придумывать план? О, кошмар! Это будет такой позор для тебя! :Сумеречная Искорка: сарказм Да уж! Спасибо, Дискорд. :Дискорд: Обращайся. Я так люблю помогать! :зап :клинк-клинк :Сумеречная Искорка: Попрошу вашего внимания! Как вы знаете, Старлайт Глиммер является моей ученицей. Я надеялась, что так будет продолжаться очень долго, но, к сожалению, всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. :Пони: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, ты доказала, что ты добрая, сильная, честная и чудесная замечательная подруга! Оглядывая зал и видя, сколько сейчас у тебя друзей, я понимаю, что мне нечему тебя учить. У нас есть ещё один повод для праздника. Ура в честь Старлайт Глиммер и её выпускного! :Все: Ура! :Пинки Пай: И-и! Какой отличный сюрприз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт твоё будущее - в твоих копытах. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ого! Я этого совсем не ожидала. :Трикси и Торакс: Ммм... смех :Дискорд: Проклятье, я надеялся, ты пошлeшь её в моe измерение, и мы станем соседями по комнате. Неужели ты не поняла мой намeк? :Трикси: Как ты хочешь отметить? Поедем с девочками в Лас-Пегас? :Торакс: Мы можем устроить фестиваль оборотней! Это веселее, чем звучит. Хе! :топают :Дискорд: Или... мы можем немного похулиганить. Я знаю, как превратить замок Селестии в сыр. Правда шедевральная идея? Ха-ха-ха! Это одна из многих сырных шуток, если мы выберем такой путь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Всe это звучит просто чудесно, но... дайте мне минутку, ладно? :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Хе-хе-хе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Поздравляю. :Старлайт Глиммер: Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, как ощущения? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я счастлива, удивлена, взволнована. Я не то, чтобы не благодарна, но ты уверена? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь мне, я думала об этом долго и упорно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не сомневаюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, поверь мне, ты готова. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Нет, не готова. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чeм это ты? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не готова уйти! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как хорошо! Я тоже к этому не готова. Вот подарок для тебя. Это был подарок в честь получения ордена. Я боялась, что он станет прощальным, но теперь я рада, что мы отмечаем твой неотъезд. Ты сможешь повесить зеркало над комодом. Я знаю, я замерила. :Старлайт Глиммер: слезами Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, что ждeт тебя впереди, но что бы это ни было, я обещаю, Старлайт, что всегда поддержу тебя. :Старлайт Глиммер: Оу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу. :разговоры :свист :колёс :пылесоса :Пинки Пай: О-уф! :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :knock, knock :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Spike. What's up? :Spike: Just, uh, wanted to make sure you're ready for your big ceremony today. :Starlight Glimmer: Yep! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, I still can't believe my friends and I are getting medals... :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! :Starlight Glimmer: ...of honor. :Spike: Are you kidding? You totally deserve it! After all, you saved Equestria from... Queen Chrysalis! With the help of Trixie and Thorax and Discord and... :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, yeah. I know what happened, I was kinda there. :Spike: Uh, right. Uh, so... what are you wearin'? :Starlight Glimmer: Not sure. Why? Am I supposed to dress up? :Spike: No! I-I mean, you could. It's like Rarity always says... Rarity "There's no such thing as overdressed, darling. You're just the best-looking pony in the room." chuckles :Starlight Glimmer: What are you looking at? :Spike: No, don't look! :zap :Spike: 'Cause there was a spider there, but it's, uh, gone now, so, uh... thanksstarlightbyeeee! :zip :Starlight Glimmer: Huh? :closes :Spike: Ha ha! She had no idea. We're a good team, Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: Sparkle? laughs Yeah, we are. So do you think she'll like it? I want this present to say, "I'm so proud of you both as a mentor and a friend. Equestria is safer thanks to you." :Spike: Oh. I thought you were getting her a mirror. Like yours. :Twilight Sparkle: I am. :Spike: Uh, maybe you should get her a card 'cause I don't think the mirror will say all that. But I think she'll like it. :Twilight Sparkle: It's just what her room needs. The first thing she'll see when she wakes up is herself surrounded by all her friends. I plan on giving it to her after the ceremony. :Spike: Yeah, about that. Don't you need to get the castle ready for the celebration? :Twilight Sparkle: Nah. Pinkie Pie's got that covered. :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm. :cannon squeak :Pinkie Pie: Phew! :song :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity. By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign. :zap :Discord: Go Discord! Yahoo! laughs :Starlight Glimmer: giggles :Princess Celestia: And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage! :and applause :pop :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Oh. Uh, no? Not quite. Uh... all right. There it is! :pop :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Twilight Sparkle: We are so proud of you all! :and applause :music playing :Trixie: It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure to save you from your imminent doom. :Discord: Yes, because you did it all by yourself. :Starlight Glimmer: giggles :Sunburst: I can't believe you managed to do it without magic. :Changeling 1: It was amazing! :Changeling 2: No one's ever stood up to Chrysalis like that! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I just did what anypony would have done. :Princess Celestia: It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Watching your student shine the way you always knew they could. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs My cheeks are sore. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life. :Princess Celestia: I can only imagine what that feels like. :Discord: Yes, Starlight is student of the year, isn't she? She has so much potential. So, what are we going to do with her? And by "we", I definitely mean "you", being her mentor and all that. Her destiny falls squarely on your haunches. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't you worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years! :Discord: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: What's so funny? :Discord: No, no. Clearly, Starlight is beyond basic friendship lessons. She just won a medal for Equestria's sake. I thought you were joking. You are joking, right? :Twilight Sparkle: laugh Of course I was. :Discord: Obviously, you should have a grand master plan for her, the same way Celestia set you on the path that eventually made you a princess. :Twilight Sparkle: Yep. :Discord: Oh, good. I'm sure she can't wait to hear all about it. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: noise :Starlight Glimmer: So how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going? :Thorax: It's a bit overwhelming. But we're adjusting. :Changeling 1: So, uh, you can't have friendship without makeovers? :Applejack: Eh, no-not exactly. :Discord: Oh, Starlight, Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us. Well, just you, really, but I'm nosy and I want to hear. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Would you excuse m—? :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Never mind. What's going on? :Discord: Well, Twilight was just about to reveal her grand master plan for you. :Starlight Glimmer: Really? I was kind of wondering what we were gonna do next. :Discord: Yes. I'd say we were both fairly interested. :Twilight Sparkle: nervous Of course you are. And I do have a plan, obviously. But now is clearly not the time to do it. You should enjoy your party. :Trixie: Starlight, come on! The Ponyville Chronicle wants to take our picture! Ugh. You, too, Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :zap :Discord: Psst! I see what you're doing. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Discord: You already planned the perfect moment during the party to make the grand announcement to everypony about your plan. Brava, Twilight! I can't wait to tell your plan to Fluttershy and the others! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Discord, no! :creaks :Spike: Twilight, are you reading during a party... again? :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: No no no! She's already good at that! She mastered this! She taught me about this one! :Spike: Wild guess: something's wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm a terrible mentor! Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight? Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me! gasps That's it! squeal :Spike: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis, Starlight took charge and really stepped up! I don't think friendship lessons are enough for her anymore. :Princess Celestia: So you have an overachieving student. Sounds familiar. :Spike: chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: That's why I had to talk to you . You, of all ponies, would know what to do. I mean, you were me and I was Starlight. But, for now, I need you to pretend you're you and I'm me. :Spike: Huh? :Princess Celestia: Heh. Go on. :Twilight Sparkle: When I was your student, and you were in this place, you— Oh, no! You sent me to Ponyville! Which means it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer away! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! It's really time for Starlight to go, isn't it? :Princess Celestia: Only you can make that decision. It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts. :Spike: Where're you gonna send her? Uh, too soon? :Twilight Sparkle: No. This is something I have to do. Oh, boy. :Fluttershy: Oh, boy! :Discord: Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight is going to be so exciting! :Applejack: Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it. :Discord: Probably because you're not as close as you think you are. laughs Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise! Just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement. :Pinkie Pie: squeals That's so exciting! And surprising. Usually, you tell your party planner 'bout all your plans for your party. :Rainbow Dash: Well, she definitely has one. I mean when has Twilight not had a plan? :Twilight Sparkle: muttering GoshIdontknowIjustdontwanttosendhertothewrongplace. sighs Ijustijustdontknow. gasps I got it! Since defeating Chrysalis, Starlight's given the changelings an opportunity to revolutionize their society! Maybe I can send her there. :sounds :Spike: Cool spell. :Twilight Sparkle: If Starlight goes to the changeling hive, she can help them adjust to their new way of life. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Friendship 101. Thorax and I are going to show you how to compromise. :Thorax: I want to have honeysuckle nectar for lunch. :Starlight Glimmer: acted I would like a sandwich. Oh, no. What should we do. :Goofy Changeling: Attack! The winner gets to choose! :clamoring in agreement :Starlight Glimmer: Or Thorax and I can talk about it and come up with a solution that works for every''pony. :'Thorax': acted Starlight, how do you feel about honeysuckle and peanut butter sandwiches. :'Starlight Glimmer': acted Why, that sounds dee-licious! :'Starlight Glimmer''' and Thorax: Compromise. :clamoring in agreement :Spike: Hmm, this doesn't seem like something Starlight and Thorax would do. :Princess Celestia: Uh, this is Twilight's fantasy, Spike. There is no wrong way to fantasize. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. :Goofy Changeling: Starlight Glimmer is a most apt and perspicacious pony. :Spike: Yep. Definitely a Twilight fantasy. :Princess Celestia: This seems like a lovely path for Starlight. The changelings have so much to learn about how to enjoy love through friendships. Starlight would be busy for a very long time, but her work there would be very rewarding. :Twilight Sparkle: Or dangerous. It would only take one changeling to deviate from the pack. :noise :Starlight Changeling: laugh Hi, I'm Starlight Glimmer! What's your name? :Changeling 2: Uh, Cornicle? :Starlight Changeling: laughs What kind of name is that? Ah, your wings are so, um... see-through. I'm so glad I'm a pony. Are you, like, bugs, or what? :zap :swat, swat :Changeling 2: There she is! Get her! :Spike: Uh, that probably won't happen. :Twilight Sparkle: But it could! I can't just send her off to Celestia-knows-where without thinking it through! :Princess Celestia: Hmm. I was not aware that I was an expression. An appropriate one, of course, for even I don't know the answers. This is a momentous decision. You must consider all the possibilities. :Twilight Sparkle: Rethink, rethink, rethink! What about the dragons? I can send Starlight to the Dragon Lands! She and Ember would totally hit it off! :sounds :Starlight Glimmer: Ember! :Princess Ember: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer and Princess Ember: grunt :Princess Ember: You ready to do some death-defying dragon stuff? :Starlight Glimmer: Ah, totally! :Spike: Okay, that doesn't sound anything like Ember or Starlight. :Twilight Sparkle: Who knows what their dynamic would be, Spike? :and torches :Spike: gasps :tap :Spike: Freaky. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight will love it in the Dragon Lands. In her letters, Ember said dragons do a lot of fun things. The Feast of Fire, the Dragon Bowl, Claw-chella. :Starlight Glimmer: Whoo! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight could be there for a really long time. But then again, not all dragons like ponies as much as Ember does. :Garble: Hey, Twinkle Star! :Starlight Glimmer: It's, uh, Starlight Glimmer. :Garble: Star-kle Lightstar? :Starlight Glimmer: Starlight. Glimmer. :Garble: Yeah, whatever. You wanna hang with us? :whoosh :Starlight Glimmer: What are we diving into? :Garble: Lava! :Starlight Glimmer: What?! :Spike: Twilight, this is crazy! :sounds :Spike: Starlight's really good with magic. She could just stop herself from falling into a pit of lava. :Twilight Sparkle: What if she didn't realize it was happening? You just never know, Spike! I just need to think of someplace safe to send her! Someplacesafesomeplacesafesomeplacesafe. I could send her to the Crystal Empire to continue her magical studies with Sunburst! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: It'll be perfect! Sunburst's knowledge of magic is only matched by Starlight's abilities. :Sunburst: I've got it! Try placing your horn directly on the potion and picture the clock you wish to make. :noises :cuckoo, dong, cuckoo :Twilight Sparkle: They could challenge each other into becoming the most talented unicorns Equestria's ever seen! :Starlight Glimmer: We did it! Quick, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit and Starlight could be there for a while, especially once they start attempting the really complicated stuff! :Spike: Three, two, one... :Twilight Sparkle: What if they become too ambitious?! :Starlight Glimmer: I never would've thought to combine Star Swirl's apparition spell with spacium flexibus! But what would happen if we added Sonambula's tempus objectus? :Sunburst: If we do it just right, it should allow us to materialize an object that was lost in the past. :drawing :Twilight Sparkle: No! Don't do it! :whoosh! :Starlight Glimmer: screams :Sunburst: screams :Starlight Glimmer: screams :Sunburst and Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, noooooo!!! :Spike: Twilight, snap out of it! :sounds :Spike: Easy, Twilight. It didn't happen. :Twilight Sparkle: But it could! I just don't think I can send her anywhere. What am I gonna do? :Princess Celestia: heartily :Twilight Sparkle: Are you laughing at me? :Princess Celestia: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you're laughing at me. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight, I'm not. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Princess Celestia: Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly. :Princess Celestia: voiceover She was truly one of my best students. :Spike: voiceover Are you talking about Twilight? I can't see what you're thinking about. :Princess Celestia: voiceover Yes, Spike. I was constantly surprised and impressed with her discoveries. But I noticed that her pursuit of academia was preventing her from reaching her full potential. :Spike: voiceover Ya mean it was keeping her isolated and alone? :Princess Celestia: voiceover Uh, yes, Spike. I had a decision to make. Oh, but it wasn't easy. :Princess Celestia: Maybe I could close the library or throw a party in the castle. Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then! Oh. I must send her away. :Princess Celestia: voiceover I knew there was a special group of fillies in Ponyville, but I kept inventing all kinds of reasons why I shouldn't send you. :Princess Celestia: What if she runs into a manticore? Or what if she gets pulled into Tartarus? Or, worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony? :Guard 1: Are we supposed to say something? :Guard 2: I don't think so. :Princess Celestia: voiceover I kept you in Canterlot longer than I should have. :Princess Celestia: Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because I didn't want you to go. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Princess Celestia: I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught me just as much as I taught you. I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends you wouldn't need me anymore. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, that is so not true. I will always need you. :Princess Celestia: I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about you. If that is what you're afraid of. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it is. Just a little. :Spike: chuckles Oh, it definitely is. Like a lot. :Princess Celestia: Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. :Princess Celestia: And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters. :Spike: chuckles :conversing :turns on :mic bump :Discord: I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight tonight. Silly me. But we're all very excited to hear what you've cooked up. beat You weren't coming up with a plan just now, were you? Oh, dear. This could be pretty embarrassing for you. :Twilight Sparkle: sarcastically Gee, thanks, Discord. :Discord: Anytime. I really love being helpful. :zap :clink, clink :Twilight Sparkle: If I could have everypony's attention! As you all know, Starlight Glimmer's been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped she'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come. But it turns out, that's just not meant to be. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you have proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today. Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: giggles What a great surprise! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight The future's in your own hooves now. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. I was not expecting this! :Trixie and Thorax: Mmm... giggles :Discord: Darn it. I was hoping you'd send her to my realm. We could've been roomies. Way to not pick up what I was putting down. :Trixie: How do you wanna celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus? :Thorax: We could throw you a changeling gourd fest! Uh, it's more fun than it sounds. :tap :Discord: Or we could go cause a little mischief. I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think it's a "gouda" idea? laughs That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, that all sounds wonderful. But, um, give me a minute, would ya? :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations. :Starlight Glimmer: Thanks. :Twilight Sparkle: So how do you feel? :Starlight Glimmer: Happy, surprised, overwhelmed. I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but are you sure? :Twilight Sparkle: Believe me. I've thought long and hard about this. :Starlight Glimmer: Of course you did. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, trust me, you're ready. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. No, I'm not. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about it? :Starlight Glimmer: I'm not ready to leave! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good! 'Cause I'm not ready for that either! Here! I got you this present. It was going to be a "congrats on getting a medal of honor" present, but then I was afraid it would have to be a going-away present, but now, it's a "I couldn't be happier you're staying" present! It fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured. :Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. :Twilight Sparkle: I may not know what comes next for you, but, whatever it is, I promise I'll always be there for you. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :conversations :whoosh :in :whirring :Pinkie Pie: Phee-yew! :credits Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон